


all i ever wanted was the world

by sapphfics



Category: Monster High
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Trans Cleo, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: When you are born, father is overjoyed."Finally," He tells your mother. "The gods have listened to my prayers, and given me a son."Or: the trans girl Cleo fic that no-one asked for.





	all i ever wanted was the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dott/gifts).



> This was originally written and published in 2015.

When you are born, father is overjoyed.

"Finally," He tells your mother. "The gods have listened to my prayers, and given me a son."

He smiles proudly, and gently passes you out to his daughter to hold.

"Son, this is your big sister, Nefera." Father tells you. "You will have to look after her when you are older."

Nefera sneers and drops you.

She claims it was an accident, but you aren't sure if you believe her.

//

You are four years old, standing in front of your sister's huge mirror, a beautiful dress clutched in your tiny fingers.

"Nef, I want to try this on." You say, confidently. You are a de Nile, and you will always get what you want. 

The dress belonged to your mother and it still smells like her. You miss her more than you put into words.

Nefera actually looks up from her magazine, annoyance flashing across her face. "And you want me to help?"

You nod. Nefera grins.

She helps you put the thing on, with make-up too, and you look in the mirror and feel beautiful. Nefera smiles, clearly agreeing.

"You should be a make-up artist," You say. 

"Thank you, but my ideal job would be ruler of the world," Nefera says. "Come, we must show father."

She opens the door to his study. "Father, your son has something to show you."

You waltz over to his desk, and bow and twirl and smile just like your sister.

Father chuckles, weakly. "How very amusing, boy."

You frown. "This is not a joke, father. I _like_ wearing this."

That's when he starts yelling.

//

You are six years old when you first learn about Cleopatra.

She was strong, beautiful, and most importantly, a Pharaoh.

You love hearing all about her life, though the tutor never explains to you how she died.

"So, there can be female Pharaohs?" You ask.

The tutor nods, slowly.

"So, why isn't Nefera next in line, then?" You question. "She is the eldest."

"Boys go first in line. That is just how it is." The tutor states, simply.

"Well...that's just ridiculous. Nefera is older than me and knows far more than I do." You say, crossing your arms over your chest.

The tutor rolls his eyes and sighs. "You have so much to learn, your majesty."

//

You are ten years old, standing in the corner one of father's parties, and you are miserable.

It's odd, because you like parties, there is dancing and singing and happiness, but this one is all just grown ups talking about your responsibility and duty and how you are your father's son.

Somehow, you manage to sneak out of the party, and run into the gardens.

"Hey dude" Someone says from behind you. "Why are you out here?"

You whip around. "I should ask you the same question, and don't call me dude."

"Okay then, what should i call you?" The boy asks.

"Cleo." You tell him, and offer your hand.

You are expecting him to make some dumb comment, but he doesn't.

"Cool, I'm Deuce." The boy says, and shakes it.

Deuce pats the ground beside him, and you sit. "So, why are you out here?"

"I don't like how they were talking about me." You say. "What about you?"

He pats his sunglasses. "I can barely see in there, the lights just make everything worse."

"Can you see the stars?" You ask.

"Yeah." Deuce says.

"Wanna watch them together? we have an astronomy tower."

"Sure."

//

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"You can tell me anything."

"I'm not a boy. I'm a girl."

"Oh, then you're not a boy. You're a girl. Cool."

"You don't hate me?"

"No, of course not. You're still Cleo. You're still my best friend."

//

On your thirteenth birthday, Deuce comes to the party, and you make sure the lights aren't as flashy.

He hands you a large box, and says "I would've gotten it sooner, but I don't have a lot of money, so -"

He shuffles his feet.

You open the box.

It's a black and gold wig.

You smile so wide you don't know if your face can hold it, and hug him.

"Thank you." You say.


End file.
